bstard_greyhawkfandomcom-20200215-history
Flamebringers
The Flamebringers were an adventuring party formed 575 CY in Greyhawk City by Carlon, Earthramus, Kayla, Nanolth, and Saldrom. The Flamebringers have not been active as a group since 581 CY, though many individual members continue to lead adventuring lifestyles. Goals The Flamebringers nominally worked to preserve the Balance, though in practice they often advanced the agenda of Chaos. Persistent foes included Lolth, the Slave Lords, and Vecna. History The Flamebringers were brought together in Greyhawk City in 575 CY by the mysterious archmage Almax, now believed to be the "blue wizard" Philidor. Their first mission involved destroying a band of duergar bandits in a cairn in the Cairn Hills known as the Grey Cairn. The Flamebringers are most noted for breaking the power of the Slave Lords of the Pomarj in 580 CY, and for ending Lolth's attempt to invade Oerth. The Flamebringers' last known mission occured in 581 CY, when they thwarted an attempt by Vecna to increase his power. Membership The following list includes all who served among the Flamebringers, no matter how brief their time with the group. *Aladrin, elven (Elorian) ranger (Joe Jaggers). *Ambrotius † , half-elven archer (Jason Tanner). *Astraniclar † , human warlock (Duncan McConnell). *Ballard, human ranger (Joe Jaggers). *Black Moran, dwarven ranger (NPC, Duncan McConnell). *Brenton † , high elven archer (Trevor Thien). *Carlon (founding member), human wizard (Danny House). *Darksoul, half-drow rogue/wizard (Kelly Nall). *Demonax, human fighter (Mike Robison). *Disindat, human jester (Jason Huffines). *Dor-Al † , human fighter (Mike Simpkins). *Dorak † , human barbarian (Bob Richardson). *Drag-Mon, half-ogre barbarian (Mike Robison). *Earthramus (founding member), human druid (Rob Vest). *Ellatar † , elven rogue (?). *Eloom, halfling rogue/fighter (Darren Reed). *Falarick, human fighter (Mike Curtis). *Gerdacyr, human wizard (Duncan McConnell). *Gileah, half-elven fighter (Tricia Bye). *Gilitar, human fighter/rogue/wizard (Rob Vest). *Grimberth, human fighter (Jason Huffines). *Hori-Baba, human priest of Olidammara (Chris Denny). *Iladrina, half-elven fighter (Tammy Salesman). *Ironglade, elven archer (Jason Tanner). *Kayla (founding member), elven (Elorian) rogue (Brad Faith). *Kirigi, human ninja (Rob Vest). *Lazarick, human rogue (Chuck Hilgert). *Malaki † , human fighter (Marty ?). *Malin-Kay Macanaw, human ranger (Brad Faith). *The Mystical One, human priest of an unnamed death god (NPC). *Nacton, elven (Selkarian) warrior (Scott Reisert). *Naldar † , human warrior (NPC). *Nanolth (founding member), elven (Selkarian) barbarian (Brad Faith). *Nightblade, half-elven fighter/rogue (Jason Tanner?). *Nightshade (?) *Number Nine, flesh golem (Mike Robison). *Riff, drow fighter/wizard/rogue (Rob Vest). *Roche † , human bandit (Rich Graham). *Roderick † , human fighter (Mike Curtis?). *Saldrom (founding member), human (Melnibonéan) warrior (Rob Vest). *Serpentes, elven rogue/wizard (John "Snake"). *Shan-Tell, human sorceress (Brad Faith). *Sinsower, human rogue (Shawn Vest). *Sorgon, human priest of Celestian (Mike Robison) *Steel Wolf, human warrior (NPC). *Strongbow, elven archer (Trevor Thien). *Trikon, human warrior (David Farmer). *Tzarfine, human ranger (Duncan McConnell). *Warth, dwarven warrior (Mike Robison). *Windsong † , avariel fighter/wizard (Duncan McConnell, Bob Richardson). Published adventure chronology *''The Secret of Bone Hill'' *''The Assassin's Knot'' *"Forest of Doom" (Dragon #73) *''When a Star Falls'' *''Slave Pits of the Undercity'' *''The Forest Oracle'' *''Secret of the Slavers Stockade'' *''Assault on the Aerie of the Slave Lords'' *''In the Dungeons of the Slave Lords'' *''White Plume Mountain'' *"Barnacus: City in Peril" (Dragon #80) *"The Twofold Talisman: The Heart of Light" (Dragon #84) *"The Twofold Talisman: The Ebon Stone" (Dragon #85) *''The Ghost Tower of Inverness'' *''Ravenloft'' *"Ettins" (The Book of Lairs II) *"Medusae" (The Book of Lairs II) *"Minotaurs" (The Book of Lairs II) *"Into the Forgotten Realms" ([[w:c:forgottenrealms:Dragon magazine 95|Dragon #95'']])'' *"Merchant" (The Book of Lairs II) *"Apes, Carnivorous" (The Book of Lairs I) *''Dwellers of the Forbidden City'' *"Gargoyles" (The Book of Lairs I) *"The Wounded Worm" (Dungeon #8) *"Wraiths" (The Book of Lairs I) *"The Crypt of Istaris" (Dungeon #9) *"The House in the Frozen Lands" (Dragon #110) *"Trolls" (The Book of Lairs I) *"The City Beyond the Gate" (Dragon #100) *"The Ruins of Nol-Daer" (Dungeon #13) *"Pseudo-Undead" (The Book of Lairs I) *''Expedition to the Barrier Peaks'' *"Efreeti" (The Book of Lairs II) *"Umber Hulks" (The Book of Lairs II) *"Rock Reptiles (The Book of Lairs I) *''Steading of the Hill Giant Chief'' *''Glacial Rift of the Frost Giant Jarl'' *''Hall of the Fire Giant King'' *''Descent into the Depths of the Earth'' *''Shrine of the Kuo-Toa'' *''Vault of the Drow'' *''Queen of the Demonweb Pits'' *"Aesirhammer" (Dragon #90) *''Tomb of Horrors'' *"Letters of Marque" (Skull & Crossbows) *"Flying Colors" (Skull & Crossbows) *"Small Package Trade" (Skull & Crossbows) *"Time Capsule" (Skull & Crossbows) *"Forgotten But Not Gone" (Skull & Crossbows) *"Bloody Vikings. . ." (Skull & Crossbows) *"The Outpost" (Skull & Crossbows) *"Jihad!" (Skull & Crossbows) *"X" (Skull & Crossbows) *"Cain" (Skull & Crossbows) *''Vecna Lives!'' DM notes This campaign ran from roughly 1983 to early 1989, then picked up again in late 1990, lasting until perhaps 1993. All sessions took place in and around New Albany, IN. Brad Faith DM'd for the first year or so, after which Rob Vest took over. The Flamebringers were named after a book in Michael Moorcock's Elric novel, The Bane of the Black Sword by Rob Vest, a player at the time. Category:Bastard Greyhawk organizations